


《救赎》十九

by Peachuii



Category: tiancan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachuii/pseuds/Peachuii





	《救赎》十九

才关上卧室的门，两个人就吻做一团倒在了床上。因为药物的原因，Can格外的主动。一双小手在Tin的身上摸来摸去，腿夹着Tin的腰不住的蹭。

爱怜的吻一个个落在Can的身上，落在脖颈间的掐痕，落在腰腹的淤青上，甚至小臂上浅淡的疤痕都被Tin怜惜的舔吻。

“要”

Can勾着Tin的脖颈把人拉过来，像沙漠里行走的迷途者终于遇到了清泉，缠着Tin的舌头忘情的吻。一只手沿着Tin腹肌的线条摩挲着，纤瘦的脚踝在Tin的腿跟一下下的蹭。

Tin被Can不知是有意还是无意的小动作撩拨得下身胀疼，撑起身子想去拿润滑却被Can八爪鱼似的缠上来，那双泛红的眼睛看着他竟是要哭出来。

小脑袋轻轻的晃，声音又哑又黏“呜~daddy不要走”

心脏猛地瑟缩了一下，Tin抚着Can的侧脸，在红肿的小嘴上亲了又亲。

“不走，只是拿润滑剂，不然宝贝会受伤的”

Can闻言终于不缠着Tin了，一张小脸像是要熟透了似的又红又烫。

Tin拿出床头柜里的润滑剂拆了一瓶，又往Can的腰下垫了个软枕，才重新覆到了Can的身上。紧贴的肌肤因为汗液，增添了一些粘腻的快感。

Can一碰上Tin就往上贴蹭，Tin的体温较他的有些凉舒服极了。

Tin伸手拨开了黏在Can额头上的碎发，爱怜的亲了亲，才将裹满了润滑剂的手伸向Can身后的密口。

不知道是不是因为药物的原因，那里很容易就吞下了两根手指，Can甚至舒服的呻吟出声，像是忍了很久的样子。

扩张进行的格外容易和顺利，Tin甚至能感受到有分泌的液体往外流。指节进出带着粘腻的液体发出‘噗呲噗呲’的细微水声，很快Tin就按上了那块敏感至极的软肉。

“唔嗯~”

看着Can皱着眉头，痉挛了一下，Tin又往那处狠狠按压了几下，才抽出了手。

Can早就被快感和情欲折磨的流了满脸泪水，感觉体内的东西撤了出去，甚是不满的扭了扭腰。

噙着泪水满是情欲的眼睛望着Tin，有些迷离却依旧干净的要命。

“还要…要daddy进来”

脑袋里轰的一声，Tin握着Can纤细柔软的腰，一进就进到了最深处。

“呃啊~”

Tin俯下身与Can接吻，劲瘦的腰摆动着，缓慢的开始抽插。手也覆上Can胸前的肉粒，揉捏爱抚着。

每一次挺进，柔软娇嫩的肠肉就热情的缠上来，退出的时候吸附着，像是有无数张小嘴裹着茎身吮吸。快感从那处鞭挞至全身，惹得Tin额角的青筋突起。忍不住握着腰，发狠似的直往深处肏。

“唔~”Can偏过头与Tin分开，受不住似的颤抖道“太…深…啊哈…轻点，daddy！”

似是受不住，Can嘴巴微张着，眼神越发迷离，泪也止不住的流。可是快感又从交合的那处劈里啪啦的往外扩，从脚趾头到头发丝都舒爽的要命，软肉紧绞着不肯让人走。

Tin看着Can的样子，又去吻他。吻不停流泪的眼睛，吻冒着汗的鼻尖，吻微张的小嘴，温柔的要命。身下却又快又重的肏，一次次碾在那块敏感的软肉上，让Can想惊呼都发不出声音。

Can缩在Tin的身下，像条出水的鱼，整个人又湿又滑。

“呜呜呜”Can呜咽出声，伸着绵软的胳膊去抱Tin“da…daddy”

快感实在是太强烈了，Can感觉自己整个身子都酥软成一摊。他甚至在Tin几次顶到深处时看到眼前闪过白光，陌生的不安感从心底漫上来，可是身体却想要的紧。所以Can想让Tin抱抱他，抱抱他就好了。

Tin看着往自己身上缠的人心软的要命，轻柔的揽着腰将人抱进怀里坐了起来。

“唔”

一下进到了前所未有的深度，让Can忍不住闷哼出声。却又因为被Tin抱着，极其满足的在Tin的颈窝里蹭。

看着怀里蹭着他的温软的小人，Tin喜欢极了。捏着下巴吻上去，又揉了揉那绵软的臀肉。Tin托着人一下下轻缓的抽插起来，一只手仍搂着腰让人贴在自己的怀里。

许久，随着一记深顶，Tin释放在了Can的身体里。

Can整个人瘫软在Tin的怀里，满是吻痕的胸口起伏着喘息。Tin轻柔的揉着Can的腰，吻覆着薄汗的肩头。

Can的体温没有回来时那么高了，但是仍然热的厉害，药效还没有过去。

果然，过了不久，软成一滩没有力气的人身上没有动，软肉却又缠着埋在体内的性器蠕动起来，鼻息间泄出轻微不满的呻吟。

Tin将Can轻轻的放倒在床上，搂着人，从身后再次埋进去。这样的姿势，Can能轻松些。

粗硬的茎身在身体里进出，带来一浪又一浪蚀骨的快感。

“呜啊~”Can忍不住抬起软绵的手拍打Tin的胳膊，惊呼道“要…要破掉了！呜…不可以…深了”

Can好几次感觉体内的性器顶到了自己得肚皮，他是真的怕。

闻言，Tin又往里进的更深了，却在一次停下来去拉Can的手。

手被Tin拉着覆到肚子上，Can能感觉到上面细微的隆起。

Tin低哑的声音带着笑意在耳边散开“宝宝有宝宝了，呵呵呵”

一句话惹得Can羞恼得不行，实在没力气去打人只能厉声道“daddy！”

“Can不喜欢吗？Tin的宝宝”Tin仍要逗他。

“不要说了！”Can想转过身捂住那张讨人厌的嘴巴，转到一半腰却酸软的要命，听着耳边的笑声急得要哭出来。

“好好好，我不说了”Tin看着又红了眼睛的人，赶紧把人搂在怀里又揉又亲的哄，再哭明天眼睛该疼了。

两个人之后又在浴室里做了一次，药效才算散了。

Tin抱着已经累的睡着的人出了浴室放到干净松软的床上，又将Can身上的伤都仔细的上了一遍药。爱怜的吻了吻Can的额头，才轻轻的关上门出了房间。

“处理好了？”Tin靠在书房的沙发上，问已经等了一会儿的Joy。

“处理好了”Joy轻咳了一声继续说“在场抓到的所有人都由警#察带回去了，影像也都导出来交给了警方。Tul和Wai都有被清晰的拍到，也交代了不必念及情分，另外还整理了些东西一并交过去了”

“嗯”

“另外，他们给Can喝的东西…”

Tin抬了抬眼睛“说吧”

“不是普通的催情药，但是对身体的损害不大”

闻言，Tin的眼神暗了暗，他当然知道这不是普通的催情药。

“Wai的家里只剩公司分红这一项收入了吧”

“是”

“断了吧”Tin边起身往外走边道“估计她还没来得及回家，替她告诉家里一声吧。女儿不见了，总得知道去哪儿了”


End file.
